


The Nickname

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Another Day With You [7]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: Arthur gives Eames a once-over as they walk up the steps.Eames notices his scrutinizing stare. "What?""That tie..." Arthur shudders. "Your wardrobe has grown on me, but that puke green tie, it's...it's unbecoming."He looks at his tie, then nods. "Perhaps it's merely your attitude about it."Arthur opens his mouth to make his usual retort but then Eames adds: "This is Phillipa's favorite," and that shuts him right up.They ring the doorbell.





	The Nickname

"Uncle Artie!" Phillipa and James screech, hugging them both.

Eames grins. "Uncle _Artie_?"

Arthur sighs. "Look, they were butchering Arthur--"

"No, I like it. It's very..." Eames grins wider. "...unbecoming."

"Oh God."

*

"Artie, could you pass the salt?"

Arthur passes it, kicking him under the table.

*

"Run along, children. Uncle Artie is off to bed."

Arthur grips his hand before it meets his ass.

*

"Uncle Eamesy, wake up!" The children screech from his bedside.

"I'm up, I'm up!" He groans, then pauses. "Uncle Eamesy?"

James looks away, arms behind his back. "He told us not to tell."

"James!" Phillipa whines.


End file.
